


Thunderstorm

by LadyShadowBlack



Series: Random Malec Fluff [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Husbands, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Immortal Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, M/M, My First Fanfic, Thunder and Lightning, Thunderstorms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 09:13:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19206337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyShadowBlack/pseuds/LadyShadowBlack
Summary: Alec come back home only to find his husband watching lightnings.#SaveShadowhunters





	Thunderstorm

The last few days were surprisingly hot for the late spring (one can blame climate change for that) so it was obvious that sooner than later there will be thunderstorm.

It was nearly midnight and Alec knew he has to get up pretty early the next morning due to some unnecessary Clave meetings. He come back home after mission, wanting nothing more than shower and some cuddles in bed with Magnus.

But when he enter into the loft there wasn't any light on. At first he thought that Magnus went to bed but it was only 10. Then lightning cut the night sky illuminating for a second the living room. Thanks to that he saw figure curled up on the loveseat by the large window.

Alec slowly make his way toward his husband and wrapped his arms around man's torso. At first Magnus tensed at the touch but he melted a moment later. 

"Sit with me Alexander?" 

"Give me a moment. Quick shower and I'm all yours." 

15 minutes later Alec returned to his warlock freshly showered, dressed only in sweatpants. Holding in hands 2 cups filled with aromatic, hot chocolate. He handed one of the cups to Magnus who give him in return loving smile. 

Warlock patted spot next to him with his free hand. When Alec sat he throw his legs onto his lovers and curled up to him. Shadowhunter wrapped his free arm around Magnus and kiss his temple. 

They sat in silence for a long time observing as lightnings cut night sky, making it as bright as in the noon. The only sound was occasional thunder. 

"I always find them fascinating. " murmured Magnus. "The lightnings brightening everything around them. Deadly and beautiful at the same time." 

"They remind me of you." 

"How so?" 

"When lightning cut the sky it can illustrate even the darkest sky and that what is underneath it. They are unpredictable. Deadly. Uncontrollable. Wild. Breathtaking. You cannot keep your eyes from them once you look. Just as you my love." whispered Alec looking straight into Magnus' unglamoured eyes. 

They couldn't tell who was the first to lean for the kiss. But when their lips meet each other it was full of love and passion. When need for air was to much they fall apart but their foreheads remained in the contact. 

"You have no idea how much I love your spontaneous declaration of love. You never case to amaze me, Alexander." 

"In good ways I hope." there was this dorky smile that only Magnus witnessed. 

"Always my love."

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by thunderstorm that I'm watching for 3 hours now instead of sleeping. Hope you like it.
> 
> #SaveShadowhunters


End file.
